


Watching the sunset over Hawkins

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, and this is the only way i can get my feelings out, basically i'm just emo, haha what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: One shot about the party watching the sunset on the last day of summer before they leave for college~~~And I miss the way you make me feel, it's realWe watched the sunset over the castle on the hill- Ed Sheeran





	Watching the sunset over Hawkins

**August, 1989**

  


“Hurry up!” Dustin laughed, turning his hands into a megaphone.

He had run along ahead with Will struggling to catch his breath to keep up. Max was pulling Lucas along by his hand as they trudged up the hill. El had given up walking and Mike resorted to carrying her on his back.

 

The lazy summer afternoon sun was casting an orange glow over the town. The party travelled to the top of the local hill, where there was the best view of Hawkins.

 

“Isn't it great?” Dustin held his arms up, looking out across the sleepy town.

 

“Amazing.” Will smiled, spinning around to take in the view. “I can't believe we haven't done this sooner.”

 

“There is no time like the present, Will.” Dustin clapped him on the back, still looking over the town.

 

“Hurry up lovebirds!” Dustin called to Mike and El. “You're going to miss the sunset!’

 

Mike jogged up the hill and El jumped off his back.

 

Lucas had his arm around Max and she rested her head against his shoulder as they sat down on the edge of the hill.

 

“I just can't believe it.” Will sighed. “In a few days, we're all off to college. We're not going to see each other for so long.”

 

“Way to bring the mood down Byers.” Dustin grumbled as he sat next to Lucas.

 

“I'm sorry, it's just...sad.”

 

“It's crazy.” Lucas whispered. “I mean, it feels like only yesterday we were kids on our bikes, fighting interdimensional monsters. Now we're going our separate ways…”

 

“It's been a wild ride.” Dustin laughed. “Remember the time El flipped a van?”

 

“It was like E.T except the van moved instead of our bikes.” Mike wrapped an arm around El. “It was pretty awesome.”

 

“Or the time Dustin adopted a mini Demogorgon?” Lucas poked Dustin in the side.

 

“Demodog.” Dustin clarified. “But how was I supposed to know what Dart was?”

 

“Why would you adopt a random thing you found? You didn't know anything about it?” Mike still believes to this day that he was right all along about Dart. But did Dustin listen? No. It really _was_ like saying just because someone's from the death star doesn't make them bad.

 

“ _You_ took _me_ in after you found me in the rain.” El laughed.

 

Mike blushed. “Ok, that was different.”

 

“Was it Mike?” Dustin and El smirked at him.

 

“Yes, because El wasn't some creepy monster!”

 

“She was just the _love of your life!_ ” Dustin sang and the others joined in, making kissy noises and going “oooh”.

 

“Shut up.” Mike mumbled, but El kissed his cheek.

 

“What about Lucas and Max, huh?” Mike tried to direct attention away from himself.

 

“Stalker and I are doing fine thank you very much.” Max nodded. They weren't as obvious with their displays of affection as Mike and El were. But they preferred it like that, private and subtle.

 

“How about in sophomore year when Dustin tried to ask out Daisy Adams in front of the entire cafeteria?” Lucas almost doubled over in laughter.

 

“Ok, ok so that plan wasn't one of my best.” The others were almost peeing themselves at the memory. But Dustin didn't seem too embarrassed. “I still maintain that Steve fed me false information about how to get girls to like you.”

 

“Yeah, blame Steve.” Will wiped his eyes, tears of laughter had trickled down his face.

 

“You're getting off easy Byers.” Dustin turned to him. “How's a certain boy named _Daniel_?” he raised his eyebrows and Will hid his face in his hands.

 

“I told you, we're not labelling anything. Can we not talk about it? We're just seeing where things are going. I don't need you clowns messing it up.”

“Clowns?” Mike pretended to look offended. “How dare you.”

 

They all burst out laughing again, clutching their sides and covering their mouths. It had certainly been a crazy few years, after things calmed down. There had been ups and downs like the time Max and Lucas broke up for all of about 2 hours during freshman year of high school until he got on his knees in the hallway and apologised for whatever it was he did. It was so long ago now, neither could really remember why they broke up for that short amount of time.

 

But Mike and El had been the one constant in the group. Sure, hairstyles and clothes may have changed, voices got deeper, heights had gotten taller, but the one thing that remained the same was Mike and El. They'd been through hell and back, nothing was breaking them apart. She had plans to go to university near him, and they wanted to get an apartment together in sophomore or junior year of college. They seemed to have everything planned out.

 

Mike sighed and laid down on the grass resting his head under his hands.

 

“I'm gonna miss this. Everyone being together.”

 

“But when we get back, we're going to have so many more stories to tell.” Lucas laid down as well, everyone began to follow suit. Soon they were all looking up at the cloudless sky, the oranges and yellows blurring together.

“It might be the end of this story, but it's a chapter in a new one.”

 

“Oh my god. Who are you?” Max laughed, curling up next to him. “But you're right. As cheesy and cliché as it is, stalker.”

 

Summer was ending, in a matter of hours, they would be heading in their separate directions. But for now, it was a time to remember the last moments with each other.

They'd all grown up together, experienced the awkwardness of first kisses, the mistakes of trying alcohol for the first time, the ups and downs of romance and high school. So much had happened and so much was on the horizon.

 

For now, they would sit, arms around each other laughing and joking, crying and smiling. Watching the sunset over Hawkins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got emo thinking about me and my friends leaving for university this summer and yeah...whoo!


End file.
